Picador
The Cheval Picador is a coupé utility featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe The Picador is implied to be a pickup variant of the Buccaneer, which shares a similar frontal design, with the exception of a different taillight design, a thinner front bumper, and an additional emblem on the hood. The Picador is based on the 1972 Chevrolet El Camino, which happens to share similar design cues with the 1970-1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, a car which the Buccaneer shares a likeness to. Picadors may occasionally been depicted with different items on its bed, such as planks or Sprunk cans. Picador-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA SA (Rear quarter view). Picador-GTASA-Sideview.jpg|Side view. Picador-GTASA-Front&Side.jpg|A Picador variant. HD Universe In GTA V the Picador is manufactured by Cheval, a parody of Holden and Chevrolet. In the game the Picador still resembles a Holden HJ Kingswood Utility but with a grille from a second generation El Camino. Holden never officially sold cars and trucks in the United States, however Holden, like Chevrolet, is a General Motors company. The grille and headlight area seems to resemble the same area on the Vigero, but with a later mid-70s design. This area also loosely resemble 1978-1989 FSO Polonez. Picador-GTAV-Front&Sideview.jpg|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Picador-GTAV.png|The Picador as seen in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". GTA_V_Picador_Rear_Right.png|Rear view of the Picador as seen in the GTA V trailer "Franklin" Picador-GTAV-Frontview.jpg|The blue Picador on Rockstar Social Club. Performance 3D Universe The Picador has the highest top speed and acceleration for any pickup in the game possibly due to a large V8 engine. However, it is also the lightest and lacks the torque of the stronger trucks; its cornering is also a little unstable, owing to its rear wheel drive. As it is a pickup, the Picador can only carry two in the truck cab. HD Universe The Picador accelerates reasonably quickly and has a good top speed. However, being a muscle car, the Picador doesn't have great handling. Interestingly, it is the only muscle car with 4WD (four wheel drive). The Picador is powered by a large displacement V8. Possibly the same as Cheval's muscle sedan, the Fugitive, as they share the same engine sound. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Picador can be modified at TransFender: *The Transfender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colours. Notable Owners * Ryder Locations GTA San Andreas * Can be found almost everywhere in Los Santos. * Parked at Ryder's house in Ganton, Los Santos. * Rarely found in San Fierro. GTA V * Can be seen driven around Strawberry. * Sometimes found in Sandy Shores. Trivia *Ryder's car is a brown Picador with a license plate reading "SHERM", a slang term for a PCP-immersed Marijuana and Tobacco mixture (CJ calls Ryder "sherm-head" throughout the game). Even after the mission Pier 69 his car still spawns regularly. The car takes the place of a Sadler as Ryder's car of choice during development of the game.Ryder's Sadler * The Spanish name Picador is a horse-mounted member of a bullfighting crew, which confronts the bull with his pike ("pica", hence the name) during the first third of each bull. * The Spanish word Picado, ''without the "R," means "Chopped," or "Minced" in Portuguese. * The default radio stations for the Picador are: **GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA V: Rebel Radio (or East Los FM 106.2 in the Aztecas' variant). * In GTA V, the Picador's taillights functions from its rear bumper instead of its usual taillights from the cab. It also does not contain reverse lights. * In a PS2 open-world game ''RoadKill, which is one of the GTA Clone, there is a vehicle looking like the Picador, called "Cajones". * Oddly, when the headlights are turned on, bright light only comes from 2 headlights, despite there being dual headlights where all the 4 should shine bright light. * It is one of few cars to have the protagonist driving it during missions while the owner is in the passenger seat. Others include Sweet Johnson's Greenwood, Big Smoke's black Perennial (though CJ and Smoke are not seen riding it with CJ in the driver's seat near the ending cutscene of Big Smoke's introduction mission) and Glendale, Cesar Vialpando's red Savanna (only during the mission Photo Opportunity), Phil Cassidy's Walton and Lance Vance's Infernus. * The front of the GTA V rendition looks somewhat similar to the The Lost and Damned's Regina. References Navigation }} de:Picador (SA) es:Picador fi:Picador pl:Picador Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:Vehicles in GTA Online